


Atypia

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, domestic fluff maybe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 非典型
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

他真的是走投无路才会跑到这的。

他利落地解决了那个杀手，把车丢距离在事发现场几个街区之外的小路上，随便坐了几站公交下车，偷了辆摩托跑到这个安静的居民区。

瘦长的圆叶蒲葵分布在道路两侧，蔷薇的藤蔓爬满每幢房子区分开来的木栅栏，他目的地旁边的两户人家刚刚修剪过草坪，青草和除草剂的味道刺激着他的鼻腔。

他再三确定了地址，才敢静悄悄地走向这幢明黄色的房子。房子前面的杂草丛生，看来主人从没费心修剪过。院子里还有棵长相奇怪的橡树，一间破烂的树屋被茂密生长的树枝挤压变了形。

失血过多让他头晕眼花，但他还是像个老派绅士那样敲了门，捂着伤口不让血弄脏门廊，安静地等候。尽管已经是半夜了，隔着掉了漆的红色木门他也能听到些许夜间广告频道里的无厘头大笑。

过了一会一个光着脚踏在地板上咚咚作响的脚步声向着门口走过来，还有一些他非常熟悉的诅咒。

对方甚至没有迟疑地拉开了门，手里当然举着一把枪。

“Eames？？”

Arthur吃了一惊。

但是更吃惊的是中枪的Eames本人。

他不能确定脑袋上乱飞着头发，身上穿着T恤和睡裤，光着脚的Arthur是那个他脑海里的前哨。瞧瞧吧，他T恤前襟上还有些可疑的食品碎屑。

“Arthur？”

Eames颤抖着歇斯底里。

“你他妈的在逗我吗？”

他们瞪着对方发出的喊叫能惊醒整个沉睡的街区。

但Arthur还是放他进去了，随手把他心爱的格洛克放在门旁边的小桌上，就在一串钥匙，半瓶子酒和一个塞满了各国硬币的透明玻璃罐之间。

“相信我，”Eames呻吟，因为疼痛，而且他甚至不知道坐哪。

“如果不是我知道你住这，我也不会过来。”

Arthur发出讥讽的哼声，替伪装者把沙发上的书本和电脑扫开，Eames才移动过去。

“我甚至不想知道你是怎么知道的。”

“噢，就允许你知道我的真名叫什么，就不能允许我知道你真的住哪吗？我是不是应该称呼你为——”

“Arthur就足够了。”

Arthur的声音忽然变的冷冰冰。

Eames躺下，电视里真的播着的是无聊的夜间广告。他无视它，还有茶几上可能是Arthur全部的杯子，一碗吃了一半的爆米花和空的垃圾食品包装袋，撩开自己的西装外套给前哨展示那个枪孔。

Arthur抱着手臂看了一眼没有回答，转身去寻找急救箱。

Eames怀疑他可能在报纸和书本，还有堆满的衣服里迷了路。

“Arthur，行行好。”Eames只好自己去解开衬衫，他这件整洁的白衬衫，第一次穿就染了血，还有这套定制西装，多了一个孔。

“你的沙发上有个人就快死了。”

“不要死在我沙发上。”Arthur的声音从遥远的方向传来，他听到他打开冰箱，他总该不会是要开瓶啤酒庆祝。

“那是我最喜欢呆着的地方。”

这非常不Arthur。前哨总是看上去不会喜欢任何东西。另一方面，他甚至没听过Arthur说喜欢这个词，甚至爱。他最多的夸赞是一句令我印象深刻，仅此而已，但是Eames还是记了大半年。

然后Arthur带着从冰箱里找出来的急救箱出现在他摇晃的视野里。正经地戴着一副黑框眼镜。

“你近视。”Eames支支吾吾地说。

“工作的时候，我带隐形眼镜。”Arthur点点头，连眉头都没皱一下，直接跪在他腹部附近。

Eames感到一阵晕眩，可能是他快死了。

不过看到带上医用手套的Arthur之后，这阵晕眩就消失了。Arthur检查了一下他身上的枪伤才皱起熟悉的眉头。

“你喜欢身体里有颗子弹来炫耀，还是把它串成项链炫耀？”他问。

这诡异的笑话没法让Eames笑出来。

“看在老天的份上，Arthur，把它弄出来！！”可怜的伪装者大吼。

Arthur又消失了，过了一会他不知道从哪弄来了一把小刀，Eames已经看不清上面是不是还带着牛排的碎肉，但是起码Arthur把酒精倒在上面消了毒让他感觉稍微好了一点。

“这一定非常非常非常疼。”

Arthur举着刀盯着他的伤口的样子看上去这是他第一次把别人身体里的子弹挖出来。

“Arthur！”

Eames几乎要失控了，但是Arthur瞬间把刀尖插进了他的身体让他闭上了嘴。前哨的冷酷和果断让这阵痛苦很快减弱了。

他随手把子弹丢进茶几上的其中一个杯子，Eames瞪着子弹沉进琥珀色的液体中。

“我会替你把它洗干净，做成项链。”

前哨同情地望着他。

“我的老天啊。”Eames痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

和取出子弹和清洗伤口相比，缝合的疼痛不值得一提。Arthur的动作很慢，这一点让伪装者相信他不是自己做梦梦出来的假前哨。

“你在绣花还是怎么？”Eames虚弱地问。

“对啊，”Arthur认真地说。“给你弄个新纹身。”

他笑了一下，电视机的光线打在他脸上，让他的酒窝显得更深，肌肉有柔和的弧线。

Eames沉默了，Arthur在对他微笑。

他在看见前哨的大作之前就昏睡了过去。期间他被Arthur拍醒了，前哨塞了两颗药给他，贴心地让他靠着他的肩膀吃下去。

“止痛药。”他的声音很温柔，也可能是Eames意识不清，总之他听上去一点也不像前哨。

“别死在我沙发上。Eames。”

好的，Arthur还是那个Arthur。

Eames醒来的时候听见鸟鸣，嘈杂的电锯声和女人的尖叫。他惊醒了，差点弹起来，但是疼痛让他立马躺了回去。

“你醒了。”

Arthur的脑袋就在他腹部附近。前哨坐在地上，靠着沙发盘着腿。Eames只能看见他张牙舞爪的头发。

“见鬼。”

Eames咒骂，原来这真的不是一场梦。他都不需要图腾来提醒他，因为他怎么也不可能梦见这样的前哨。

Arthur爬起来撩起盖在他身上的被子检查伤口。这张薄被柔软又温暖，被罩是浅蓝色，闻起来像刚出生小羊的干燥羊毛。

“很好。没有渗血。我缝的不错。”前哨满意地把被子放下，还拍了拍被面。

“能告诉我你干了什么吗？”

Eames无力地问。

“等你有能力看见的时候你就知道了。”

Arthur微笑，甚至毫不费力，他的笑容都不是挤出来的，在午后阳光里显得太过奢侈。

“现在，你饿了吗？”他问，顺手在旁边一堆毫无秩序的杂物里翻找。

“你打算喂我点什么？”Eames心有余悸地看了看茶几，Arthur看上去靠着不少垃圾食品度日，他还好奇他的冰箱里是不是只有一只急救箱。

“披萨？中餐？还是印度菜？”

前哨举着电话，递给他几张揉的皱巴巴的外卖单。

Eames不再幻想前哨是个会做饭的人了。

Arthur最终点了两张披萨，他依旧坐在原地，Eames不时打量他那颗非现实和记忆里差太多的脑袋，但Arthur全然投入在德州电锯杀人狂的血腥画面里递给他新的一角披萨。

前哨显然知道他在盯着他，而他反常地什么也没说。

等他们吃完，Arthur随手把披萨盒推开，手脚并用地爬起来像个小孩。

过了一会他带着两颗药和一瓶水回来了。

现在Eames能清楚地感受到Arthur的手把他拉起来的时候是何等的温柔，还有他的头靠在Arthur肩膀上的感觉，他的耳朵贴着Arthur的脖子，Arthur闻起来就像，就像他盖着的这张被子。

Arthur让他躺回去时eamea发问了。

“你家就没有比沙发更舒服点的地方吗？”

Arthur看着他一脸不解。

“这是我家最舒服的地方。”

“我是说床，Arthur。”Eames感到苦恼。“我不想侵占你最爱的地方好吗？”

Arthur的沙发很舒服，但是太软，躺时间长了可能会让人忘记自己还长了骨头。Eames还希望能伸展一下手脚。

“好吧，既然你这么要求，你可以睡我的房间。”

Arthur耸耸肩膀表示这不是什么大问题。

即使这不是Eames梦想中的前哨。这太矛盾了，因为这就是Arthur。他的确希望Arthur有朝一日能对他说出这句话，但是他绝没想到会有这么容易。

“呃，你就没有客房吗，我说，这房子挺大的。”

“有啊。”Arthur瞥了瞥天花板。“如果你喜欢睡地板。”

这倒是很像Arthur的作风。

“不了，我觉得——”

“而且我没有多余的床上用品。”Arthur打断他，直接上手抓起了Eames的一只手臂让他起身。

“你去我床上睡，我就可以要回我沙发的所属权了。”

Eames得到了Arthur的卧室，但那感觉和被放逐了没什么区别。而且这间卧室里全是小羊羔的味道，他好奇Arthur是不是也只有一张被子。

也许，作为那个伪装者，他可以说——

“我们可以睡一起啊，darling。”

然后Arthur就会像看白痴一样瞪着他。

但是Eames没心情做这件事，他身上有个洞，止痛药还没发挥效力，他还躺在arthru的房间里。他盯着天花板上有点皲裂的裂缝，墙纸是浅绿色带着可爱的蔷薇花饰，斑驳掉色，有几处还被撕掉了露出底下的发黄墙面。

他怀疑这是不是他父母以前的房间。

古旧的铁艺双人床上，棉麻成套的浅蓝色床上用品是唯一感觉像前哨的东西。

Eames开始艰难地搜寻他力所能及的地方。

两边床头柜里都各有一把枪，乱放的子弹，床垫缝隙里压着把刀，枕头下面有本小说。

这都是Arthur。他终于觉得心安。楼下Arthur正在看的恐怖电影似乎进入尾声，他听见他撞翻了什么，踉跄了几步，发出几声咒骂。

他真的需要收拾一下房间了。Eames想着，滑入睡眠。

他做梦了，他很久没有做过梦了。

通常的盗梦者都不会再做自然梦，而他很清楚他在梦里。与pasiv造出来的梦不一样，他控制不了梦境里的建筑，自然也不能伪装，所以他就是他自己。

但也不是。因为他在工作。圆滑肤浅，爱说笑话，计划在他脑海里成型。

他隔着仓库盯着Arthur，前哨不太高兴。他绕着Arthur转悠，前哨立马把手按在枪上。他叫Arthur darling，前哨直接对他开了枪。

射击声唤醒了Eames，他昏昏沉沉，感觉到热。

有一只冰凉的手在他额头上让他感觉舒服了不少。

“你发烧了。”是Arthur，几乎融进了黑暗里。

“真好，你还没失去触觉。darling。”Eames躲开了。

“Eames。”Arthur紧绷绷地说，这和他梦里的前哨差不多，而不是那个诡异的和邋遢的青少年有的一拼的Arthur。

“让我睡会就好了。”

Eames翻过身去，把脸埋进全是温暖的味道的枕头里。你看，这里都是Arthur的味道，但是有一个不像Arthur存在的个体。Eames还很难把他们联系在一起。

“那把你的药吃了，显然你对自己的免疫力也有无比的自信。或者我也可以选择叫辆救护车，和警察解释我屋里的枪都是你带来的，你的下半生就可以在监狱里度过了。”

Arthur絮絮叨叨，说是威胁，但是听上去更像个保护欲太过的老妈子。

为了防止他继续说话，Eames夺过了药。

“多喝水。”Arthur补上一句。“我放在这了，我会来看你，希望你不要死在我床上。即使是床我也是很喜欢的，你瞧，它很舒服，虽然不够软，但是睡起觉来还是不错的。”

“Arthur，闭嘴。”

Eames绝对没想过自己会是让Arthur闭嘴的那个人。

但是Arthur依旧在说话，说一些有的没的，大概是他有多爱这间房子里的破烂墙纸和老旧的衣柜，总之这是他的家，一切奢华酒店和华美装饰都比不上他的狗窝。

Eames不想听，Arthur的废话变成摇篮曲让他沉入睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

他于是又做梦了。

说不清是因为Arthur的恐怖片还是前一个梦里前哨的恐怖让他心有余悸。Arthur朝他露出超可爱的微笑然后举着电锯追他，Eames跑的满头大汗惊醒了。

他果真满头大汗，醒过来的时候是早晨，伤口隐隐作痛但是体温已经正常，他手上插着一根软管，另一头连的却不是pasiv而是瓶生理盐水。

“好极啦，我还以为你会在梦里死掉呢。据说在自然梦里死掉就真的会死了，不像kick把你带回现实。”

Arthur的声音从门口传来，然后他踱步过来调整了点滴的速度。

“你一定要在病人的面前说这个吗？我梦见你在追杀我。”

Eames虚弱地开玩笑。Arthur看了他一会，然后转头看着点滴滴下来的水珠。他本来应该冷笑一下，甚至是表达同意。

但他只是悠悠地挠了挠下巴上长出来的胡茬接下来的问句让Eames无法回答。

“真的吗？哪一个我？”

是说前哨比较好还是这个出人意料的Arthur更好，哪一种能让Eames呆的更久一点，不至于让他今天就被踢出去？Eames纠结万分。

好像Arthur也知道自己的样子差别太大了。Eames一句话也没说，他不会随便把心事说出来，因为那要承担太多风险。他的伪装让他显露出对Arthur的兴趣，但是仅此而已。

“我点了中餐，希望你会喜欢。”

Arthur没有等他回答，甚至没有逼他或者说些冷言冷语。他揣着兜转身走了，后背的肩胛骨线条清晰可见，比三件套包裹着的样子还要锋利。

Arthur再一次上楼时点滴刚好滴完，他也许算好了时间，或者他的生物钟和标准时钟分秒不差。他还带上来了早餐，和Eames脑海里猜想的油腻饭菜不一样，仅仅是一碗简单的白粥，清淡无味但是很适合刚发完烧的病人。

Arthur拔掉针头，用酒精棉球擦了擦他手背上的针孔，举手投足都是他保养pasiv的认真劲。

但是做完这些，他还替Eames拍松了枕头好让他能坐起来吃饭。接下来他也坐下了，坐在床尾盘着腿，胳膊肘杵在膝盖上和Eames面对面，一副要把他吃相记录在机器大脑里的样子。

Eames喝了两口粥就觉得全身不适。

“噢，darling。”Eames把勺子放下直视Arthur的目光，游刃有余地和他调情。“原来你喜欢看我吃饭，你应该早点说的，这样我就可以请你吃个饭了。”

Arthur怔了一下，显然没意识到eamse恢复地如此之快，他翻了个让Eames感到熟悉的白眼，立刻手脚僵硬地从床上下来了。

“看来你快好了，自己换药吧。”

Arthur已经快步走出房门。

“嘿！”Eames在想好要说什么之前叫住了他，Arthur停住但是没转过头。

“我说错什么了吗？”

他终于这样问。他一直都不知道自己做错了什么，难道企图引起心上人的关注已经是这么难的事了吗。但他控制不住，和Arthur一起工作，和他进行每一场言语辩论，为了看他脸上露出比冷漠更多的表情是Eames唯一接近他的机会。

Arthur摇摇晃晃地转过来，脸上是Eames从来没见过的不确定。但他只是耸耸肩膀。

“我只是不喜欢我的家里出现些假的东西。”

“我是，”Eames吃了一惊。“我是那个假的东西？”

“谁知道呢。”

Arthur恍若完全不在意，一点也不愿意再向Eames透露更多。他消失在房间外，过了一会，楼下的电视里又传出些新的尖叫声。

Arthur的这处地产在他的真名下面，另外一处公寓在洛杉矶市区。他的真名极度平凡，甚至都没什么让Eames可以取笑的地方。

他在挣扎着去卫生间的路上观赏了剩下几个房间，它们都房门大敞着，没有什么可掩藏的细节。

混乱毫无秩序的书房堆满了书本，一间如Arthur所说般没有床的客房，还有一间落满灰尘属于青少年的房间。唯独这一间整洁，奖杯和玩具摆放地井井有条，房间整个是深蓝色的基调，房顶上有手工做的天体模型，Arthur儿时的梦想也许和众多男孩一样是成为宇航员。

“你想要——？”

Arthur神出鬼没地出现在他身后。

“洗个澡。”

Eames吓了一跳。作为客人他不应该偷偷摸摸地窥视房子主人的过去。

“我不建议你这么做。”

Arthur看着他的伤口皱着眉头，他在担忧他的伤口不能碰水。

“不过如果你坚持的话，我可以帮你。”

这几乎让Eames跳起来。但是他坚决地拒绝了他的好意。

洗澡耗尽了他全部的体力，Arthur给他找的睡衣宽松，睡裤几乎失去松紧，就连Eames穿着都觉得太大。他猜想也许这是他父亲的旧衣服。

等他扶着墙壁出来，Arthur正坐在卫生间门外读一本小说。他没有料到他会这么做，Eames犹犹豫豫地晃悠。

Arthur把书啪地一声合上，扶住他的手臂。

“很好，你没弄湿绷带。来吧，你需要换药。”

当Eames失去心思伪装，而Arthur专注在给他换药上，房间里的空气平静极了，只有模糊传来的电视机声音让Eames觉得不那么尴尬。

前哨是个相当细致的人，他再三端详Eames的伤口仿佛在欣赏自己的手艺，然后才撒上药粉。

“你是个幸运的混蛋，伤口不深没有伤到脏器，只流了点血，现在红肿，有点发炎。我会再给你点消炎药。”

Arthur拍拍他的腹肌。

“如果疼痛无法忍受就吃一颗止痛药，记得要分开吃。”

他一边过分关心地叮嘱Eames一边开始给他缠绷带。

“你很快就会好的。”

他们都是见过大世面，死里逃生过的人，Eames自己身上的枪伤都不止这一个，他还从来没遇上过像Arthur一样体贴的同事。他们通常把绷带缠的乱七八糟，血会撒的到处都是，药片吃起来像糖豆。

Arthur扶他躺下，似乎是Eames的疑惑太明显了，他解释。

“曾经想当个医生。”

他扯掉医用手套，对自己过去的梦想以耸肩作为结局。

“现在不了？”

“现在是个罪犯。”

Arthur微笑，甚至给他盖好了被子。

“睡会吧，Eames。”

Arthur拉上了窗帘。午后的阳光把男孩的树屋影子投射在黄色的布料上，像是会让他做个美梦。

Arthur没有试图再去观察他吃饭的样子。他总是准时给他带来味道不重不太油腻的外卖，然后消失掉去吃他自己那份，Eames吃完之后他就又安静地出现，以一句吃你的药作为结局。

Eames在夜晚的半睡半醒中之间经常会感到Arthur的到来，那一只比平常人体温要低一点的手掌总在试探他会不会还要发烧。

Eames没有再做梦，Arthur的恐怖片尖叫变成让他安心的睡眠前奏。

随着Arthur收掉了止痛药换上消炎药和营养药片，Eames感到他的体力正在逐渐恢复，他偶尔开始试图站起来在房间里转悠，倚着窗框打量院子里快齐腰深的杂草和街区里在马路上玩耍的孩子。

“我和你说了几次了。在床上呆着。”

Arthur终于在第三次叮嘱后开始显露出一点怒气。

“我很无聊啊。”Eames抱怨，慢吞吞地在Arthur的瞪视下躺回床上。

“那么，看书。”Arthur塞给他一本书，Eames扔到一边。

“我有阅读障碍。”Eames愧疚地微笑。

Arthur不说话了，审阅他是不是在说谎。

“这就是为什么你对数字不在行。”Arthur猜测，或者听上去更肯定。

“对，我想看电视。”Eames用提议来转移话题。“就看你喜欢的恐怖片就好。”

于是他们一起坐到了楼下Arthur心爱的沙发上。

客厅里还是那副样子，白天的光线让Eames看的更清楚。

地上大多是些摊开的文件，可能是前哨的下一次任务清单，有些目标的照片被钉在墙上，用红线标着繁复的关系网。仅仅从封面就能推断出书本的题材都是恐怖和谋杀，以及垒起来能当凳子坐的空披萨盒。

“你是怎么在这种环境下生活下去的。”

Eames感叹，不敢去想象厨房里的景象。他忍不住把不知是酒还是咖啡的液体倒进一个杯子里，也许一会他可以趁着前哨不注意时倒掉。

“没时间做那些。”

Arthur盘踞在沙发另一头，他没有看电视，而是拿起一份文件开始研究。

Eames怀疑他总是开着电视在做些别的。因为Arthur根本一点也不关心电视里播了什么，声音对于他仿佛是一种集中精神的修炼，他眉头皱成一团嘴里念念有词，笔在本子上乱划拉。

这看起来才是那个他记忆中的前哨，属于仓库，工作，盗梦的犯罪同伙。

伪装者盯太久了，Arthur抬起眼来。

“电视不好看吗？”

“当然没有你好看，darling。”

Eames微笑，但是Arthur直接带着资料站起来走掉了。

所以Arthur的死穴似乎是darling这个词，Eames猜测，他只要每次提起他的爱称，前哨就会炸毛。但Eames又开始重新思考起Arthur的话。

前哨的话少的屈指可数。除去辱骂和嘲笑以外，他留下过不像赞赏的赞赏，那可能是前哨唯一一次对他表露过像这个Arthur的表情。

伪装者一直觉得前哨对他没什么意思，但是植入意念那次似乎改变了点什么。

他会第一时间担心Eames的安全，但Eames也第一时间把那念头处理成前哨只是在关心队友，就想想看cobb那个疯子都做了些什么，这都是情理之中的事。

但是当他们在第二层梦境里，Arthur没去管他们中的任何一个人，甚至是Ariadne，他特意多走了几步跪下为他插上针头，说了一些厉害话脸上有自信的酒窝。

所以Eames笑的特别真心。

他第二次做差不多的事就在几天前，他跪着为Eames缝合伤口。然而前哨是那种被打断了腿都更愿意单腿跳着还击的类型。

这是不是意味着，Arthur对他也有一种特别的感情。

他很好奇Arthur是怎么想的，他看上去平静地接受了一切，甚至没有调笑Eames不符合伪装的高定西装外套。

Eames已经行动自如了，除了站起来和坐下的时候伤口依然隐隐作痛，他还需要那么一点恢复的时间。他趁着Arthur不知藏到哪间屋子里的时候收拾了他的茶几。

厨房里没他想象的那么糟糕，因为Arthur看上去从没试图做过饭，橱柜里的盘子落了灰，唯一干净的厨房用具是刀子，也许Arthur心血来潮的时候就喜欢磨刀，所以它们都尖锐又锋利，最大的那把厨师刀在他的床垫下面。

盘子和碗基本都是三件套的，橱柜深处有两个一对的杯子看上去从没被拿出来过。Arthur用掉了其他所有的杯子唯独没去碰过那两个。

Eames试图去忽视他的所知。谁没有过去呢，这些事都写在Arthur的文件上了。

冰箱里是空的，除了几瓶啤酒以外原来还有一只急救箱。他习惯性地开了瓶啤酒喝了一口，然后开始刷起那些杯子。

没过多一会他就听到身后传来倒抽气的惊讶。

“你不是，你喝酒了。你个蠢货。”Arthur夺过了他放在料理台上的酒瓶。

“那怎么？”

Eames没有试图去抢过自己的冰镇饮料，继续洗着杯子，把它们摆放整齐滤干净水。

“你在吃消炎药，你是个病人，你应该待在床上而不是在这干活。你在试图自杀吗？”

Eames对此瞠目结舌，但是他想了一下。

“你知道什么，”Eames擦干净手抱起手臂，一副在菜市场讨价还价的模样。“如果你乖乖收拾好你的客厅，我没准会老实地坐下。”

Arthur咬紧牙关皱着眉头，他脸颊上尖锐的线条倒是很熟悉。他完全没理由接受这个要求，但是Eames开始感觉到他的不同，前哨不会同意的事，也许这个Arthur会答应。

“好吧。”

如他预料般，Arthur艰难地同意了。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur没想到他会选择坐在沙发上，盯着他。所以他丢掉几个盒子就站住了瞪一副看好戏的Eames。

“我是说我会坐下，不是躺着。”Eames慎重地清了清嗓子。“Arthur。”

“我居然花费时间做这种蠢事。”

Arthur认命般继续收拾，Eames看清他的一举一动以防止他落下什么垃圾。

“干净的环境会让你保持一个好的工作态度。”

Eames咽下那句darling认真地说。

“你甚至都不知道我真正的工作是什么。”

Arthur正在皱着眉头分拣没用的文件。

“我希望你能告诉我。”Eames说。

这让Arthur抬起头意味深长地看了他一眼，他因为Eames的话脸上迅速滑过几种表情。第一种是好笑，你早就知道了，混杂着一些熟悉的嘲讽。

第二种，他不知道Arthur为什么会表达出欣赏。Arthur在他面前的毫无保留让Eames轻易读懂他，而不是那副像是铁甲一样的冷漠面具。

“好吧。我写些文章。”

Eames的确根据他查到Arthur的资料就知道他平时的工作。他是个为文学杂志供稿的评论家，他的文章大概像他这个人一样简洁犀利，和他盗梦时研究对象的文件没什么区别。

“有趣。我们正在讨论目标以外的事情。”

Arthur悠悠地说着把文件撕碎了。

这提醒了Eames，他正穿着Arthur父亲的衣服坐在他家的沙发上。他盯着Arthur走来走去却只是为了检查他有没有好好打扫，全然不是为了看他单薄的衣服下面运动着的身体的肌肉流向。

Eames不知该为此高兴还是担忧。

打扫一间积压了不知几年的文件和书本的客厅不是一件简单的事。Arthur做了不到半个小时就罢工了，他坐下来开始读一本新出版的小说，书页上插满了便利贴，Eames猜想那是他做的笔记。他没有为此说些什么，只是换了个台看起一档动物纪录片。

“我喜欢狮子。”

直到Arthur发表意见，Eames才意识到前哨的注意力已经被分散了。

“爪子很软。他们的鬃毛看起来很好摸，躺在上面应该很舒服。我想养一只也不错，至少还能看家护院，我甚至都不需要在屋子里带着枪走来走去。”

他小孩式的发言让Eames发出笑声，充满意外和赞许。

“他们的皮毛很硬，darling。一点都不舒服。”

Eames认真地说，要是Arthur愿意知道点关于非洲动物的习性，他可以在这里不间断地讲上一个多小时。他在话说出口时才意识到自己惯性地叫起他darling。

但Arthur只是发出一声气馁的哼声，他默许了这个爱称。

“那么我想我应该养只狗。”他盯着电视里跑来跑去的狮群展示出一种向往。“他们会守护我的院子不是吗？虽然我根本不喜欢狗。他们需要太多注意力了，根本没时间陪他们玩。”

Arthur无法停止讲话。一旦他自己的思绪想到哪里，他就一定会说出来。而这些话与电视节目毫无关联，他讲着他小时候和邻居家的狗在公园里玩，他曾见过的最丑的狗，还有他某一次看到一只狂奔的边牧撞翻了人，那甚至让他直接笑了出来差点滑到沙发下面。

Arthur擦着眼泪在沙发上调整坐姿，他重新蜷缩好双腿在怀抱里，眼睛又望向电视聚精会神，似乎在等待下一个可以谈论的点。

Eames看着他，等电视里的解说响起来，他才发觉自己在微笑。

接受一个人的多面性本来就不是什么难事，只是到了你总是注视着的目标身上，这事就复杂得多了。

Eames早以为前哨是个一成不变的泥棍子，他毕竟从一开始关注到的Arthur就是这样的。而现在的Arthur，甚至没有一点想要保持那份工作伪装的意思。

他的话很多，他的三件套大概都在市区的公寓里，他应当有个整洁干净的办公室，文件分门别类地被收藏在档案夹里。

但是现在和他坐在同一张沙发上另一头，头发绵软蜷缩着手脚端着炒面外卖的是非典型Arthur。

他不试图伪装，对口舌战争和威胁提不起兴致，会专注地看电视，他的客厅里堆满了各种外卖盒子。

“你不喜欢西兰花。”

Eames从一开始吃饭就盯着他把菜都拨到了角落里。

“没人喜欢。味道太奇怪了。”

Arthur用筷子举着一颗菜花表达厌恶。他的筷子用的倒是不错，Eames思忖他多久点一次中餐外卖。

“天啊，你几岁了？”Eames忍不住把自己那份里的西兰花也塞进Arthur的餐盒。

“吃掉它。我就会好好吃药。”

Arthur总是毫不吝啬他的嫌弃。

“这不公平。你应该遵照医嘱，而不是跟我讨价还价，用你的命。”Arthur用筷子指着他画圈。“我三十了。”

“噢！三十岁了你就更没有理由挑食了，Arthur，”Eames用叉子挡回去。

“吃掉它。”他命令。“蔬菜对你的身体好，医生。”

Arthur一脸恼怒，但他没有对Eames的命令不屑一顾，他吃掉了所有蔬菜。Eames习惯性地喊了他darling，但是Arthur依旧陪他看完了整部纪录片才催促他去吃药。

“你是不是给我的是安眠药？”

Arthur进来拉窗帘的声音弄醒了Eames。

“为什么我要给你安眠药？”

Arthur朝外面看了一眼，街上有孩子们玩乐的声音，然后他拉上窗帘让阳光更柔和。

“你流了不少血，你需要睡眠来恢复健康。”

他解释，给Eames拉了拉被子。这事实上是个徒劳的举动，加州的气温在秋季午后达到最高，Eames一点也不觉得冷。

“你收拾好客厅了吗？”

Eames咕哝，他企图坐起来，但是Arthur把他按了回去。

“那是个不可能的任务。”

Arthur坐在床边的样子温柔地像个梦，Eames不想把他惊扰走开，所以他只是轻轻地笑了一下，也许他马上就又能睡着了，Arthur在这让他感到安心。

“你得知道那里有多少书和文件。”

“还有外卖盒子。”

Eames补充。

“对，还有外卖盒子。”

Arthur露出酒窝拍拍被子，他的眼眉在微笑时会挤出可爱的细纹，皱成一团，但是无比真诚。前哨从不会流露出这样的笑容。这让Eames想要放下一切伪装，就像Arthur真实地面对他一样展示出一切。

但也许这里还不够安全。

“我不知道他们怎么找到我的。”Eames阖上眼睛，说话犹如叹息。“我猜做一单几乎不可能完成的任务并不仅仅会让你的名誉和财富得到提升。”

“还会带给你更多危险。”

Arthur隔着被子捏了捏他的手。

“我太老了，不再适合逃命了。”Eames感到喉咙里一阵干涩，但他不需要水分，而是实话。这太艰难了，但是Arthur做的那么容易。

这让Arthur笑了出来，他的轻笑现在听上去都无比动听，他的讥讽都是轻柔的，吵不醒一个想要睡去的人。

“你很快就会好起来的，Eames。”Arthur的手伸进被子塞给他什么。

“等到你好起来这么说我才能相信你。”

Eames把那小玩意拿出来放在眼前看了一眼，是颗变了形的子弹，Arthur从他身体里挖出来的那颗，上面打了个孔串了个金色的小环。

“噢。你真贴心。”Eames皱皱眉头，却把它握紧了。“我都不知道你还会做这种事。”

Arthur又笑了，他笑的太多了。

“你还有很多不知道的。”Arthur站起身来，但是Eames想让他留下来。他很后悔那天没让Arthur看他吃饭，也许他们会进展地更快一点。

“关于真正的我。”他的话语真的很轻，就像不想让Eames听见一样，又或者Arthur也对此感到胆怯，因为在朦胧中，他也依旧能看见他的脸颊上泛起不熟悉的红晕。

“我知道你有个小树屋。”

Eames说些可爱话，这样Arthur就不会太害羞。

“yeah。”他无奈地同意，语气几乎是宠溺。

“睡吧，Eames。”他最后轻握了他的手背。“你在这很安全。”

是的，在刀枪不入的前哨身边，他总是觉得很安全。但是现在的Arthur柔软地像朵云，或是他的味道，小羊羔身上的软羊毛，却让Eames睡的更加安稳。

Eames再一次醒来是深夜。他很久没有感受到如此的寂静。

街上空无一人，没有喝醉酒的路人也没有潦倒的赌徒，对面的人们都在深夜的熟睡中，没有灯光，院子里有孩子们的玩具。

Arthur奇形怪状的小树屋和他总是亮着灯的房子在这条鲜艳整洁的街区里看上去别具一格，却有种让Eames形容不出来的孤独。

他离这种生活太远了，令人烦恼的工作和杯酒交杂的狂欢中曾有那么一刻他会停下来，隔绝掉四周的噪音，仅仅是思考他是否有一天会拥有这样的生活。

没有尾随在后的追杀，没有致命的通缉，只是安静地享受。有一个爱他的人，也是他爱的人一起厮守到老，孤独就会不复存在。

前哨似乎不会是那样一个角色。Eames从没考虑过Arthur会爱他，接受他的过去和真实的他。

他从二楼尽可能安静地挪动到楼下，就为了看看Arthur是不是又在熬夜做些什么。

他从没见过前哨有哪一次比他们先一步走出仓库，又或许他在脑海里想象了太多次他在深夜的仓库里，昏暗灯光下的孤独身影。

一个空盒子掉在地上的声音理应会惊醒Arthur，但Eames把盒子踢到角落里他也没有醒来。

Arthur蜷缩在沙发的一头，身上没有盖任何东西，电视里的节目仍旧是Eames上午播到的频道，成年男子的低沉声音正在解释鲸鱼独特的交流方式。他脸上盖着那本新的小说，封面上有个鬼魂苍白的脸。电视的光线太亮了，而他喜欢听着声音入睡。

也许，他只是需要假装身边有人的感觉。一个念头滑过Eames的脑海。

Eames再三研究了他纠结的睡姿，他蜷起的脚趾和交叠的脚掌，双手安稳地抱在怀里。他竟然觉得有趣，盗梦圈里最好的前哨的睡姿像个婴儿。

“Arthur。”

Eames试图唤醒他。Arthur动也没动。Eames伸出手指拨动他的头发，他睡得太沉了，他的家让他可以如此放肆。但是Eames不属于他的家。

“darling。”

Eames清清嗓子，放轻声音。他或许不希望Arthur醒来，这样他可以毫无压力地多看他一会。

Arthur动了动，他似乎向着Eames手指的方向抬了点头，Eames很快撤走了。Arthur发出不满意的咕哝声，手指和身体都伸展开来，就像伸了个懒腰，动作缓慢显然还沉浸在睡梦里。

“去床上睡。”

Arthur拨开了他的书，揉着眼睛。Eames等待他像每次试跑和任务结束时一样很快地清醒过来，那双棕眼睛会立刻变得明亮锐利，绝不是他眼神朦胧摇摇晃晃地听从Eames的话差点被台阶绊倒的模样。

他看着Arthur在他儿时的房间门口停顿，然后才拖着脚步走进他现在的房间。

大概男孩有很多次在沙发上被他父母叫起来的经验。混沌的脑子也许让他把Eames也当成了家人。

Arthur最终躺好在床上，寻找到他和在沙发上一样的姿势，几乎贴着床的边沿，他很快闭上眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着什么。

“你说什么？”

Eames为他盖好被子，思忖他是怎样从一名伤员变成了照顾者的角色。

Arthur又说了几次，语气听上去像是乞求又是梦呓。Eames把它们拼凑起来，最后选择了躺下，试探性地抚摸过Arthur近在咫尺的肩背。

“别走，拜托。”

Arthur没有再说一句话。他轻微的呼吸声和有节奏起伏的身体让Eames知道他睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

“起来。”

Arthur毫不客气地扯掉了他的被子。这种唤醒方式太残忍了，Eames痛苦地用枕头捂住脑袋。

“快点。我要晒被子。”

“老天，Arthur，请你对病号温柔点好吗？”

“你已经快好了，自己去换药。”

前哨忽然开始一板一眼地命令起他来，Eames不得不疑惑地探出头研究他。Arthur插着腰站在床边，紧皱着眉头，他刚刚洗过澡，头发湿漉漉地抹到头后，除去他颧骨上几乎快消散掉的潮红以外，他看上去就是那个冷冰冰的前哨。

Eames的目光变得有些意味深长，这让Arthur不舒服地切换了一下中心，他的那点伪装没用多久就消失了。

“被子闻起来都是血腥味，我感觉自己在屠宰场。”他首先讥讽地说，顺手把被子团成一团抱在怀里。

但是他又说，“今天天气很好，你可以去院子里坐坐。阳光会让你好的快一点。”

他的语气柔软地就像那团被子，让Eames无法拒绝或是说些漂亮的调情话。

“换药，下楼，吃饭，吃药。”

Arthur试图语义简洁板着脸命令他。

当Eames开始咧开嘴笑，Arthur就不顾一切地溜掉了。他咚咚远去的脚步声像是在闹脾气，可能当他醒过来时意识到自己睡在床上，在Eames身边，或是他想起自己昨天说了什么，这些让他感到害羞了。

害羞似乎永远不应该用在前哨身上，但是用在Arthur身上，Eames却觉得一点也不意外。

直到Eames站在全身镜前面，才发现自己脸上有个蠢透了的笑脸。他把绷带一圈圈绕下来团好，撕掉贴在腹部的医用胶布，终于能看到Arthur得意的手工活。

子弹打在他腰腹的纹身上，直到我死去，那是Eames早年的其中一个纹身。弹孔正好开在die的打头字母d上，Arthur缝的很细致，直接把哥特字体细窄的空间缝合在一起，他的纹身现在看起来像是till i tie。

tie what？Eames不禁笑出了声。他细细抚摸过伤口，淤血和青肿很快就会散去，他感到难以置信地惊喜，就仿佛自己拥有了一个新纹身那样愉悦和激动。枪伤比针刺要疼多了，可是他却不觉得后悔。

把什么东西系在身上可比把死神的名字刻在腰上要有趣多了。

看上去Arthur难得洗了衣服，客厅里空出了一大片地板，他人在后院里。

今天的天气非常晴朗，太阳的耀眼程度和蒙巴萨有的一拼，非常温暖干燥的风一阵阵吹过。庭院里有张属于客厅的椅子明显是Arthur专门为他摆好的，Eames毫不客气地坐下了，接受熟悉的阳光照射在皮肤上的炙热感，想不起来他有多久没有停下来看过这样湛蓝的天空。

“圣塔安娜季风。每年这个时候都会刮的暖风。哦，这该死的——”

Arthur刚晾好一件T恤，风吹起来让潮湿的布料打到他的脸。Eames咯咯笑了出来。

“我听过这个。传说中，圣塔安娜一来，你就该下注，什么事都可能发生。”

Eames想起他深爱的那部电影，想都没想就说出了这句台词。Arthur转过头来疑惑地看着他。

“没错，什么都可能发生。大雾，火灾和球虫病。”

他显然不知道他在说什么。

“什么？不是，我是在说一部电影。”Eames沉吟片刻。“爱情电影。”他觉得脸颊有点发热，尤其是当Arthur看起来一脸震惊时。

但是Arthur仁慈地没有大笑出来。

“好吧。我猜每个人都有最喜欢的电影类型。”

他非常温和地笑着，在耸肩的间隙里轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

Arthur过了一会走进屋接电话，Eames认出那是他工作时用的手机。

而他的声音在接到电话时戏剧性地变成毫无感情的腔调，即使他走远了Eames也能听到他不耐烦的威胁和假设。

等到Arthur的身影消失在楼梯上，Eames才站起来晾剩下的衣物。

他的衣服都是棉料，舒适又柔软，有的陈旧边角脱了线，有些被洗过太多次以至于看不出来原来的颜色，还有几件颜色夸张的星球大战系列T恤。哼，美国人。

Eames还发现了自己那件破了个洞的衬衫，洗的干净像是从没被染上过血晾在阳光底下，早就干透了。他吃惊于Arthur知道如何处理血迹。虽然Eames不会再穿它，毕竟他的衣柜里有许多衬衫。但是那可以当做一个纪念。

大概不出两天他就该离开了，如Arthur所说他是个幸运的混蛋，如果他在赌桌上也能有这样的运气那就更好了。刀枪留下的伤每一次都不致命，随着经验和阅历他也越来越注意自身的安全，但是灰色行业始终让他们难以逃离危险。

他开始思考之后他会去哪里，蒙巴萨曾经是他最爱的落脚点，而在意念植入之后他的家早就被翻了个底朝天。他从不想回到伦敦。

也许他早该像Arthur一样，平静个两三年，做些评估工作，等风头过去之后再重新回归。

是的，距离那个传奇般的案子之后，他们有几年没见面了。Eames投身于一个又一个接踵而至的任务，而Arthur就像cobb一样销声匿迹了。

他在收拾客厅时才意识到墙壁上的关系网是很多年前留下的，他和前哨都参与过的一次简单的潜盗。那时他还热衷于和Arthur较劲，记忆模糊了细节，他只记得他的表情，翻个白眼，眉头皱地又高又紧，从鼻子里哼气。

再追溯地更早一些，Arthur还没有那样无敌的时候，他也偶尔会被Eames逼到脸红说不出话，直到这些细节被变成最好的前哨的他一一掩盖。

而如今，他像是另外一个人。又或者，这是真正的他自己。但Eames又同样意识到，他是Arthur，不是那个名字平凡无奇的陌生人。

Arthur起码打了两个小时的电话，Eames甚至能听到他在书房里砸东西的声音。Eames已经把所有的垃圾都塞进袋子里打包好放在后院，书本按封面的恐怖程度排列在小书架上，他没有去看文件夹里的图表细节，只是把它们都摞在一起。

Arthur有太多不可思议的小零碎物，丢失了另一半的袖扣，不会走的卡通手表，找不到笔帽的钢笔。他的钥匙上有一只磨损过度的小鸭子玩具。

Eames把它们一股脑地扫进抽屉里然后一一摆好。他漫不经心地检查枪的保险，眼神被Arthur随手搁在矮柜上的钱包吸引住了。

他的钱包是前哨会用的款式，黑色的小牛皮，但是边角皱皱巴巴地一看就是用了很久。钱包是翻开的，Eames一眼就看到了那张属于男孩的照片，大概是十岁左右的Arthur，他的娃娃脸让他显得比十岁要小得多。男孩毫无顾忌地咧出笑容，牙齿都能数清，他身后站着他的父母，他们都平凡而温和。

Eames不由得想起自己钱包里那张照片。

就和大多数普通男人一样，他的皮夹里也有一张属于家人的照片，在偷来的信用卡缝隙里，Eames很少会把它拿出来。

“他们已经去世了。”

Arthur安静地站在他身后，并没有因为他的窥探而生气，他平和地走过来从Eames手里接过了他的钱包，手指抚摸过照片上他父母的面容。

“车祸，我不在那。妈妈一年以后病逝了，不是病，我想，她只是太思念爸爸。”

“我很抱歉。”

Eames不安地挪动脚步，Arthur低着头看了一会但是很快合上了钱包。

“这没什么。”

Arthur一如既往地耸了耸肩膀，动作轻微地让Eames想要拥抱他。

“你打扫了客厅。”

Arthur从垂下的头发缝隙中眯起了眼睛，这是一个警告，病号不应该做这种事。

“我控制不了，我喜欢整洁的房间。”

Eames学着他的样子耸肩，沉重的话题转向轻松让他仿佛经历了一场逃生。

“喔，真难以想象。”Arthur转过身似乎在寻找什么。

“那么，你最好告诉我，我的那本看了一半的小说上哪去了，编辑逼我今天交稿。我是个好前哨，但是死线之前我是绝对写不出来文章的。”

Eames大笑，为他从书柜里找出了那本恐怖小说。

Arthur下午都盘踞在沙发一头，并且坚持让Eames开着电视，他声称那样有助于他的阅读。

不过过了一会Eames就无法集中在看电视上了。因为显然，Arthur对这本小说有挺大的意见，他读给Eames其中一段，掺杂一些讥讽的声调，并且在最后发出嘲笑。

Eames猜他的文章一定包含了尖酸的讽刺。

“最后男主人公竟然当做什么也没发生一样离开了，就像一场梦。”

他毫不怜惜地向Eames透露了结局。

“噢，剧透警告。”

“你不读书。”

Arthur瞥了他一眼，Eames的阅读障碍变成了他的事实。

即使是它被拍成电影，Eames也不会去看，他没必要再找些不科学的惊吓，现实才令人感到更加恐惧。还有他们的工作，精神病人和连环杀手的梦底比电影要真实多了。

Arthur的话提醒了他。说到离开，他已经完全能够行走，动作缓慢但是没什么破绽。他可以带上些止痛药，他可以暂时停留在洛杉矶市区的安全屋，那里什么都有，而且整洁安静，楼下有自然食品超市，他可以为自己做上健康的饭菜，他可以离开。

似乎是感到Eames沉重的安静，Arthur古怪地盯着他看。

“你太安静了，你知道吗？”

他把书合上，视线落回干净的茶几上寻找着什么。“你以前不是这样。你总是会挑我的刺，像个混蛋。”

Eames憋出一个干瘪的笑声。

“真抱歉。但这就是我。”

他摇了摇头。他把我这个字说的很重，在暗示这是不着伪装的他。他不禁思考Arthur能不能懂，以及为什么他没有提出让他离开这件事。也许在Arthur的观念里，他必须得完全康复才能走出这里。

但是他霸占了他的被子，窥探了他的过去，还试图去整理一切。Eames很难相信控制狂前哨对此无动于衷。

“我很好奇，cobb知道——你是这样的吗？”Eames转移了话题，他用手指对着Arthur绕着圈圈，一副委婉的样子。

“二十岁以前，大概。直到我开始穿着三件套工作他就不问了。”Arthur又一次顺着他的话说了下去，没有追问细节。

“好极了。”Arthur放弃了用眼睛扫描干净的茶几。

“我的钢笔在哪？”

不光是一本小说和一支钢笔，Arthur还问过他他的格洛克上哪去了，以及他的图腾。

但当Eames回答了他的问题之后，Arthur只是安静地哦了一声，甚至没有质问他有没有掂量过他骰子的重量。

让别人动自己的图腾这件事Eames接受不了，现在筹码正在贴着他胸口的睡衣口袋里。


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur一整个晚上都待在书房里，Eames路过的时候他正在一堆书后面发出不满意的咕哝。

加州的阳光和季风让衣服很快就干了，Eames把这些衣服都叠好，属于Arthur的那部分他放进卧室的柜子里，属于他自己的那件衬衫和西装挂在衣柜门上。

他没有试图去叫Arthur睡觉，毕竟这不是一件得体的事情。他应该怎么说，像伪装者那样当然方便，但那仅仅是个没有下文的调情。

而现在他可以想象出Arthur对此的反应，他不会翻白眼眼神又回到他的文章上，他会紧盯着Eames，非常生气。

他不喜欢假的东西在他的家里。Eames不知道他怎样找出他完美工作伪装的破绽。

也许就像他知道Arthur的真实姓名和住址，前哨也必定知道他的。他们的初衷大概完全不一样，Eames对他的感情让他挖掘地如此之深，这不是一件容易的事，考虑到Arthur处理信息的专业程度，但是Eames还是设法查到了一切。

前哨拥有盗梦者们的资料却是一件必要事。

前哨会知道他在军队里呆过几年，搞砸过几次任务，更重要的，也许，他还知道另外的事。

Eames躺在床上，手里拿着他自己皮夹里的照片。他很久没有把它拿出来看过，但是照片里的每一个细节都深刻在他脑海里。

过往的记忆历历在目，诚实并没有帮助他太多。谎言和面具让他活地更容易，在他的角色中，他能够忘记伤痛，以及孤独和悔恨。

“你应该睡着了。”Arthur站在门口吃了一惊。Eames把照片倒扣在床头柜上，希望Arthur没看到他失去控制后的一丝慌乱。

“你写完稿子了？”Eames清清嗓子问道，但他的声音里还是带着沙哑。

“你不知道截稿日的编辑有多可怕。”Arthur切换了中心，站在自己的卧室门外却犹豫不决。“就像cobb脑袋里的mal。但是没错，我写完了。”

“让我猜猜，”Eames换上戏谑的微笑，掌心合十放在小腹上。“该小说难以引人入胜，文笔如同小学生，最后结局烂的像狗屎？”

Arthur却因为他的讽刺笑了，他挠挠下巴，那有一片长长了的青色胡茬，Eames思忖他多久才刮一次胡子。

“用词不是很确切。但是基本是这个意思。”他看似很想倒退回书房，或是在等待某种信号。

这就是为什么Eames的主动是件好事，虽然平时他总是表现在语言上，但这一次他什么也没说，只是拍了拍空出来的另一侧床面。

Arthur晃悠了几下，消失在房间门口。过了一会他就回来了，带着牙膏，肥皂和须后水的味道爬上了床，身体笔直地躺下像是在测量床沿的水平程度。Eames觉得有些好笑，沉默地关掉了床头灯。

“别误会，但晚上还是挺冷的。”

Arthur在黑暗里说。

Arthur根本没有成功入睡，他们都没有。Eames可以假装出那种熟睡的稳定呼吸声，但是这没有帮上Arthur太多忙。

他从躺下的那一刻开始就在窸窸窣窣地变换睡姿，然后等到他以为Eames睡着了，他的动静越发地大了起来。也许是房间的味道不同了，他的被子在接受阳光的洗礼之后只剩下太阳晒过的气味，太温暖，太健康，不符合前哨阴郁的鼻子审美。

“我应该把你绑起来。”Eames难以忍耐，终于出言挑衅。

Arthur在被子里咯咯乐了，就像小男孩被挠了胳肢窝的那种笑声。放肆，轻松，毫无压力，他从没听过前哨这么笑过。

“yeah，till you tie me up。”Arthur居然笑的上气不接下气。

Eames这才懂得他新纹身的含义。

“我从一开始就应该这么干是不是？”Eames假装责怪他，他对着黑暗的天花板微笑。

Arthur大幅度地翻动了一下，Eames能感觉到这下他面对着他，他轻浅温暖的呼吸像最微弱的湖中涟漪扫在他的脸颊上。

还有他的视线，Eames在记忆里柔化那个对着他说令人印象深刻的前哨的目光，棕色的眼睛里的神采，嘴唇微张因而失去了锋利的嘴唇。Arthur大概是这样看着他的。

“我不这么认为。我会把你掐死，或者在你干完想干的事之后，把你埋在沙漠里只留下一个头，就在内华达州的沙漠里，怎么样？”

他轻松地威胁Eames，全然没有那么一点想要这么干的意思。

“我甚至一点也不喜欢拉斯维加斯，darling。我的赌运差透了。我的图腾是我唯一一次赢得的筹码。还有，”Eames诚实地说，不确定Arthur会不会回答。“你的图腾是个骰子。”

Eames曾假想过他们自成一对的图腾是否有什么特殊含义。

“噢老天。在维加斯发生的事就留在维加斯吧。”这个经历似乎让Arthur觉得不堪回首，但他还是解释了。“愚蠢的打赌，和Mal。”

这让Eames咯咯笑了起来。

但Arthur的话留下无限臆想，他所谓的，Eames想要干的事会是什么。

会是Eames现在想要做的事吗。不，可能更过分。

另一方面，Arthur会想象这件事，更让他觉得惊讶。

“那么，”Arthur的口气很满意。“我就不需要担心你在赌场里耍老千弄掉脑袋了。”

也许Arthur会想的事比他预料中的还要多。

“真的？”Eames迟疑，但他还是问了。“你会这么想？”

“是啊。”Arthur沉默了很久，之后他口吃不清地咕哝，像是为了让Eames错过。

“我会想，你是什么样子。你知道，不是在仓库里，pasiv边上，和我吵架。只是，平时的你。”

这让Eames心跳加速。

“真正的你。”

最好的伪装者真正的伪装就是另一个自己。

尽管Arthur已经暗示过很多次，但Eames还是觉得震惊，Arthur伸过来的手掌抚平了他激烈起伏的胸口。

“你不总是个混蛋，是吗？”

Eames终于肯转过头去看他。在黑暗中他分辨不清的眉眼和有一点亮的眼珠。

“你也不是根见鬼的泥棍子。”

Eames扯开嘴角，按住了他的手。他猜Arthur也笑了，因为他主动靠过来的软软嘴角正在上扬。Arthur尝起来像覆盆子。Eames用了他的牙膏，所以他们的吻全是这种味道。

“睡觉吧，darling。我现在把你绑起来了。”

他把Arthur搂在怀里，下巴压着他乱七八糟的卷发头顶。Arthur在他怀里笑出了声，伸出胳膊牢牢捆住了Eames的腰，小心地避开了那个快要愈合的伤口。

在睡梦中他忘了很多事，楼下的糟乱客厅，还有一个书房需要整理，自己的伪装，Arthur钱包里的家庭合影，以及他自己的，床头柜上倒扣着的照片。

“也许我们应该退休。”

前哨站在床边，挠着下巴上隔夜长出来的胡茬，像之前很多次一样看着伪装者苏醒，却不能把他从躺椅上掀下去。

因为这没有躺椅，他们也不在仓库里。Arthur穿着褪色的柔软T恤，Eames身上是他父亲的旧睡衣，他躺在Arthur床上。没拉窗帘的玻璃窗倾泻下温暖的阳光。

“Cobb在家专心养孩子，Ariadne觉得pasiv应该用在正途上，Yusuf在养猫。Saito，呃，依旧富可敌国，他可没那么多功夫再当游客。其他人只会令我烦躁，不，就连他们都令我烦躁。”

Arthur整理出他脑子里那套完善的资料，再加上刻薄的评论。

“噢，我想我们可以讨论一下这事。”

Eames讪讪笑着，不自觉地跟从Arthur的动作也挠起了下巴。

“顺便，darling，你也早上好。”

“已经是下午了。”Arthur翻了个无比巨大的白眼，好像他能直接看到自己的大脑。他顿了一会，想要转身离开的样子，但他让自己站住了，把Eames从头到尾注视了一遍。

“你还要待在这吗？”

Eames确定他是在问，他要不要和他待在一起。Eames想要说为什么不，他早就想要这个了，但相反，Eames说，“我想再躺一会。绷带太紧了。”

Arthur的眼神落在他伤口的位置上，嘴角滑过戏谑的笑容。

“yeah，我把自己绑的太紧了。”Eames的嘴角透露出一种愉悦。

“提前声明，我养不起你。”Arthur拨弄了一下破损的壁纸。“我的钱都拿去投资了。”

“你失败了吗？噢，真令人伤心。最好的前哨投资失败了。你得知道，投资和赌博一样都具有一定的风险。”他小小地装出那副熟悉的嘲讽样子。

“像你一样，我也有干净稳定的收入好吗？”Eames最终诚实。“我和Yusuf一起养‘猫’。”他用手指做了个空气引号。

Arthur因此大笑。

“这就是你看动物世界的原因吗？”

“和你看恐怖片的理由是一样的，darling。”

他们的视线最终交汇在一起，没有谁会退让，因为这不是一场谁赢谁输的比赛。

“那你喜欢爱情电影的借口又是什么？”但是，前哨总是会给上他致命的一击。这让Eames有点脸红了。

“因为这是爱情啊。”Eames轻声咕哝，手掌在被子上摊开，没有移开视线。反倒是Arthur清了清嗓子把视线放在门口，Eames看见他耳尖逐渐变成粉色。

“你最好告诉我车钥匙在哪。天啊，你收拾之后所有东西都消失了，我什么都找不到。”他抱怨着挪向门口。“我要去买点吃的。”

“在矮柜的抽屉里，你的宝贝儿格洛克旁边。”Eames冲他的身影喊。“请你买点健康的，不是毒药的，真的食品，谢谢，darling。”

Arthur把大门摔上的巨响让Eames回过神来，他还在朝着房门口傻笑。他还记得昨晚他把照片放在床头柜上，这一次他终于可以对着她露出不着伪装的笑容。

他转过头，床头柜上多了一只陈旧的相框。白色，边角和花纹的转折有点掉漆，露出底下浅棕色的木纹。相框里和Eames有着同样灰绿色眼睛的金发小女孩穿着粉色纱裙坐在草坪上大笑。

她缺了颗门牙，胳膊上打着石膏，永远停留在六岁，她是Eames心里最漂亮的小女孩。

“嘿，甜心，”Eames对着她轻声说话。“下次我会给你介绍个新朋友，他叫Arthur，对，就和那个臭脾气的前哨同名。”

他把手指伸进睡衣兜里摸到了自己的图腾，但仅仅是摸了一下确认这不是个梦境，然后他拿出了那枚子弹吊坠把玩。

“你瞧，这很矛盾，他们不是同一个人，”Eames咧开嘴微笑。

“但幸好，只有我知道他们是同一个人。”

他望向窗外，加州的蓝天，圣塔安娜的风吹拂过橡树的枝叶沙沙作响，过不了多久青绿色的橡实就会变成深色落进草里。Eames能看见男孩的破树屋，他要拆了它，没准再造一个新的，还有，除草。

另外，小羊羔的味道又回来了。


End file.
